Harry Potter meets big wolf on campus part1
by Aaliyah
Summary: it's A HUGE crossover
1. Default Chapter Title

It was a day i'll never forget, me Ron and Hermione were picking flowers for Hagrid (since he was sick). And since the flowers were so much nicer up-hill we decided to pick flowers there, even though it was way off Hogwarts grounds. But all of a sudden there was a boy, dressed in all black with black-spiked hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a taller boy with brown hair staring right at us. Actually they were looking at the castle in awe. Even though we were in cloaks we introduced our selves. Hi my names Harry I said to all three of them as I held my hand out they all hesitated to shake it exept for the one in black. Hi... i'm Merton Dingle, president of the Gothic Fantasy club. Just as he said that Hermione grabed my my hand. Harry! There muggles! she said. So what? I replied, and then i turned back to them. This was gonna be on hell of a year I thought!  
  
A/n: This a BIG crossover  
dIscLaImEr: i doN't owN AnYtHiNg sOb. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I reluctantly stuck out my hand. The only one that shook it was the boy in black... who later introduced himself as Merton Dingle, The blonde headed girl as Lori Baxter, and the blown tall boy as Tommy Dawkins. Hermione and Ron warmed up to them also(seeing that they were form America). And the best part was that none of them suspected that we were wizards, for a little while. The katastrophy all started when me, Ron and Hermione were giving them a tour of the great hall. How do you get it like that? Merton asked. It's mechanical she said beifly. Smmmooooottthhhhhhh I said to them when the other three were out of earshot. But I really think this gave it away, as we were explaining them the four houses (wicth was hard because we couldn't mention wizards and witches), Peeves came running out of Gryffindor tower with Nearly Headless Nick. I knew it!, Merton screamed. What exactly do you know???, Tommy said. And maybe you can pencil me and Lori in. Tommy there wizards and witches, a know-nwell to the underworld! We are NOT from the underworld, I called to him. Tommy remember those witches that abuducted Stacie? Yeah, but maybe these guys are different. Okay guys we know you're not from the underworld now so you can stop gabbering, Tommy said. Take us to you're leader. So we took them to professor Dumbledor. Suprisingly he seemed very nonchalaunt about our mistake. Maybe they'll come in handy in you're fight against Voldemort. He said. So I decicecd to ask them a few questions (and give them truth potion): have you ever battled with anything out of the ordinary? Yes, they all said. Have you ever expirenced any thing supernatural? Yes, they said. Are you and thing of the supernatural? Yes they said, all....but Tommy. Very interesting, I said. What could Tommy be?????  
  
  
A/N: OhHhHhHhH IF yOu aLReAdY KnOw wHaT TOmMy iS dO Not pUt iT In yOu'rE ReViEw  
  
DiScLaImEr: i sTiLl doN'T oWn aNyThInG. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Well, I said. What are you(since the truth potion was the strongest one there is). You donn't have to hide you're secret, I said slowly. I can sence it. Let me take a wild guess... "you're a warewolf"? How did you know that? I pointed to his arm. You've got hair sprouting out of you fore-arm, I replied. Ooookkkkkkaaayyy, lucky guess, Tommy said. Well, lets cut to the chase. I said. My name is Harry Potter. We kniow that already, Lori commented. Wait... let me finish. My name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter. It was a stormy night in the town of Gildricks Hollow. In the home that my parents and me used to live. See, my parents were fighters...fighters against the Dark Lord Voldemort. See, he was one of the most powerful and evil wizards of them all. He got so mad at my parents for being against him, that one night he went to my parent's home and killed them. He tried to kill me too, but I was too strong. I, Harry Potter, defeated the dark lord. Ipointed to my scar. They didn't seem that impressed. Aren't yuo stunned? I said. No!, they said in unison. Listen, tommy said. We've delt with zombies, ghost, vampires and all kinds of other stuff too! Yeeaaahhh sure, Ron said. No, really. We even have our own themesong, Tommy said. Well, see, it's not ours anymore... Death took it, remember? Merton said. I was gonna put a ocpywrite on it, but the thought hardly ever crossed my mind.  
  
  
  
to be continued 


End file.
